You Have 5 Minutes to get Rid of That Word
by LadyWitchita
Summary: Long title is long. One-shot on this game that goes around my school. Hope you enjoy! R&R plz!


**This is a one-shot based on this immature game my friends and I play at school. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Roxas sat in his room listening to some music, concentrating on his homework when Axel randomly popped in.<p>

Axel smiled. "Hey babe!"

"Axel…" Roxas looked up and sighed. "You know I'm doing homework…"

"Yeah, yeah." Axel flipped his hand. "But, guess what?"

Roxas looked annoyed. "What?"

"You have five minutes to get rid of that word! Ha!" Axel laughed and ran out of the room.

"Fuckin' moron… why did I decide to date my best friend?" Roxas rubbed his temples, continuing to tend to his homework.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Roxas slumped as he walked through the halls of his high school. Axel sneaked up behind Roxas and whispered in his ear.<p>

"_Hey there sexy…" _Axel blew on Roxas' ear, which made all the hairs on Roxas' neck stand up. Roxas tensed.

"Axel… you scared me." Soon Roxas felt calm again, and turned to Axel.

Axel pointed to himself. "Yeah, that's what I'm here for! And for _smexy _time."

"What the fuck is "smexy" time? Have you been thinking again?" Roxas smiled slyly, putting his hands on his hips leaning in waiting for a response.

"Hey! That's not nice…" Axel crossed his arms, and sunk into his left hip.

"Axel… you're failing Algebra, and Science, and History… and, I think the only think you AREN'T failing is your electives."

"Well, I have_ my _ways of passing." Axel smiled. "And anyway, "smexy" time is Mega Sexy time. So it's just normal sex with me, because I'm so awesome." Axel shrugged.

"You're so full of yourself." Roxas smiled softly.

"Yep! But that's why you love me babe." Axel gently placed his arm on Roxas' bony shoulder, and they casually walked to class.

* * *

><p>Third period came. Which was Logic Class, but today was a study hall. Demyx, Zexion, Roxas, Axel, Kairi and the rest of the group sat in a big circle. Everyone was chattering, and <em>not <em>studying.

"So Roxy guess what?" Axel purred.

Demyx gasped. "Axel! You sai-" Axel quickly shoved his hand in front of Demyxs' mouth.

"…Should I even ask?" Roxas questioned.

"Yes, so guess what!" Axel became excited.

"What Axel?"

Axel's smile soon turned sly, stood up and shouted. "You have five minutes to get rid of that word! HA HA Roxy!" Axel pointed.

Everyone in the class stared.

Axel noticed, and scratched the back of his head. "Um… sorry." The Logic teacher took no notice and just shrugged it off. Axel sat down quietly.

"I think you said it too loud Ax…" Kairi pointed out.

"Ya think? Gee, thanks for your _amazing _intellect Kairi…" Axel spat out sarcastically.

"Okay… I don't understand this game or whatever, but what? You can't say the word 'what'?" Roxas looked confused and held his head in his hands.

"Okay, pause the game everybody." Sora put his hand up and pointed to Roxas. "Okay Roxy, the game is called 'you have five minutes to get rid of that word'." Sora took a breath. "And you're not allowed to say the word 'what', because then you have five minutes to get rid of it! And if you don't, we get to tell you what you have to do. But since you're new to the game, I guess we can start over…"

"Um… okay?"

"Got that Roxy?" Axel patted Roxas on his back.

"Yes…" Roxas looked annoyed.

"So Roxy guess what?" Sora poked.

"What Sora?"

Everyone laughed.

"You have five minutes to get rid of that word! I cannot believe you fell for that! We JUST told you!" Sora shook his head.

The bell rang and everyone walked to their next class.

* * *

><p>Now lunch time, Roxas was definitely annoyed. He'd been trying to get everyone to say 'what' for the last two periods. He was pissed, and wanted the stupid game to end. He even tried his teachers!<p>

"Hey, Professor V…?" Roxas tapped on his teachers shoulder.

"That's Professor Vexen Roxas…"

"Sorry sir, but guess what?"

"Yes Roxas?" Professor Vexen smiled and titled his head, holding his lunch. Roxas looked down and started to walk away, when Professor Vexen called out. "You're not going to get me with that game! I know all about it!" Professor Vexen laughed and walked away. Roxas growled, and angrily went to grab his lunch.

* * *

><p>Now, the end of the day, Roxas was infuriated and filled with anger. <em>Why does this fuckin' game bother me so much? Goddamnit… <em>Roxas thought. He grabbed his books, and walked him with Axel. Roxas was silent.

"Roxas?" Axel poked his arm. "Are you okay?"

Roxas just looked down. Axel was getting worried. He stopped Roxas and shook him.

"Roxas! What's wrong! Tell me!"

Roxas bit his lip, looked up and smiled. "Mhm, Axel?" Roxas looked at Axel with puppy dog eyes.

"What babe! Tell me!"

Roxas moved back, pointed at Axel, and yelled: "AHA! YOU HAVE FIVE FUCKIN' MINUTES TO GET RID OF THAT WORD! FUCK YES!" Roxas laughed, as he clutched his stomach and fell to his knees. He wiped his tear.

"Roxas wha-?" Axels' eyes grew wide, and he slapped his hand into his face.

"Damnit! You got me! I cannot believe I fell for your "I'm pissed" look!"

Roxas stopped laughing. "Well, I was pissed because that game is stupid, and I couldn't get anybody!" Roxas flailed his arms.

"Well geez, whatever… can we go?"

"What?" Roxas covered his mouth.

Axel laughed. "Wow… now YOU have five minutes to get rid of that word."

"Fuck!" Roxas hit himself on the side of his head.

* * *

><p>Now, Axel was at Roxas' house.<p>

"Oh, _Roxas…_" Axel moaned. Roxas was tenderly kissing Axel's neck.

"Oh, babe?" Roxas asked seductively.

"What baby, tell me…" Axel whispered in a husky voice. Now, Roxas was straddling Axel. Roxas was tracing his fingers across Axel's chest. Roxas smiled sexily and leaned in close to whisper something into Axel's ear.

Roxas whispered, letting his words drag. _"You. Have five minutes, to get rid. Of. That. Word." _Roxas got off of Axel, and smiled slyly. "Got cha." And Roxas walked out of the room, swaying his hips. Leaving Axel hard, and having the _word_.

* * *

><p><strong>OMFG… one-shot. Eh? EH? Yeah, this is a game we play at my school… I know… so immature. But I could care less. This was fun to write. Oh Roxas, look what you did to Axel! You meanie!<strong>

**P.S: I hate Logic Class… it's so annoying. At least my teacher isn't a boring weirdo. He makes Logic Class fun ^_^**

**Oh, and I might write a one-shot about The Game... FUCK I JUST LOST THE GAME. AND SO DID YOU!**

***trollface***

**Hope you enjoy! R&R plz.**


End file.
